Discovering this World
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Y todo comenzó una tarde lluviosa en Ciudad Playa...


**Un pequeño fanfic que se lo dedico a AkumuHoshi :3, en homenaje a** ** _"Gema Corrompida",_** **la cual es propiedad de dicha autora, no es plagio ni nada, simplemente un homenaje para ella y la pareja Peridot-Ronaldo.**

 **Había visto en los reviews que Peridot era igual a una protagonista de un anime llamado Steal Angel Kurumi, serie que vi y era muy bueno, la Gema es igual a Karinka, la tercera chica que aparece en la historia y lucha con sus compañeras contra el mal y para proteger a su Amo.**

 **Bueno, tenía pensado escribirlo antes, pero he estado ocupado con los estudios y otros proyectos, pero lo escribiré. Espero que les guste.**

 **Como siempre digo, antes de comer mis fanfics, no soy dueño de los personajes de Steven Universe, éstos pertenecen a Rebbeca Sugar y a Cartoon Network.**

* * *

Era una tarde muy lluviosa sobre Ciudad Playa, no habían muchas personas por las calles que deambularan, solo los más valientes se atrevían a retar a tremendo fenómeno de la Naturaleza y salir allí para empaparse o proteger con algún paraguas o impermeable. Para otras personas, eran tiempos como esa tarde, de reuniones en las casas y tomarse una buena bebida caliente.

Eso sucedió en la Casa de los Fryman, allí se hallaba la Gema del Planeta Madre, Peridot, la cual iba de visita al domicilio de Ronaldo y discutían diversos asuntos y salidas, además de que había una pequeña chispa secreta que crecía y poco a poco conformaba una relación de amor.

\- ¿Qué es esto, Rony? Preguntó Peridot, quien estaba investigando las cosas que tenía el chico en su habitación, en de esas, ella tomó una caja en la cual habían un conjunto de revistas, de las cuales la chica tomó y miró detalladamente.

\- Ah, veo que las encontraste, dime, ¿Qué te parecen? Preguntó el chico.

Peridot permaneció en silencio, mientras que fruncía el ceño, como tratando de averiguar sobre el por qué en la tapa de una de las revistas habían dos personas que se estaban besando, un chico y una chica, le llamaba la atención, mientras que Ronaldo la observaba.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? Preguntó pero en ese momento, la Gema le acercó la revista a la cara.

\- ¿Qué clase de fusión es lo que estoy viendo? Preguntó, por su parte, mientras que caía aquel objeto en el rostro del chico rubio.

\- Oh, jeje, bueno, esto se lo llama manga, no tiene nada que ver con las prendas de vestir: En Japón le dicen manga a la historia o comic, la cual tiene diversas categorías, las cuales varían, desde el infantil, el terror, zombies, romances y luego vienen, bueno, tú ya sabes, jejeje -Ronaldo ahí se ruborizó al tener que decirle a su invitada sobre el otro nivel del manga japonés, mientras que ella lo escuchaba atentamente- Creo que con este último nivel no es bueno para ti, pero mira, te diré esto -Se acercó a su armario y sacó de allí otra caja-.

Se la acercó a Peridot, quien la abrió con curiosidad.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esto? Preguntó, un tanto seria como siempre, mientras que tomaba una peluca azul, recta y corta, en sus manos y se la mostraba.

Ronaldo guardó silencio, ya que era un recuerdo viejo del pasado.

\- Bueno, verás, ejem, yo antes, _"Dios, ¿cómo se lo digo?"_ _-_ Pensaba para sus adentros, tratando de analizar y llegar a una respuesta pacífica que no la hiciera enojar, él reconocía que Peridot tenía un carácter muy explosivo y que podía llevarle a tener problemas muy serios- Esto lo tenía una amiga mía, antes de que se fuera de Ciudad Playa, le encantaba hacer cosplay y bueno, ella me dijo que lo guardara, por si algún tenía conociera a alguien que no supiera lo que es el anime. Le contó Ronaldo, mientras que Peridot miraba las demás prendas de vestir.

\- Oye, creo que esto es bastante llamativo, iré a probármelo. Pidió ella permiso.

\- Adelante. Dio su aprobación Ronaldo, mientras que se dirigía ella a "investigar" aquellas prendas.

Parecía que ella iba a tomarse su tiempo, para una Gema del Planeta Madre, estar allí, sola y rodeada de una extraña cultura, debía cuidarse, pero cuando vio esas "partes robóticas", se las puso y miró al espejo: Se veía hermosa, tenía la peluca de color azul, corto y recto, el flequillo recto dejaba al descubierto su ojo izquierdo , los cuales había conseguido unos lentes de contacto, para así tornarlos azules. Llevaba una diadema negra con flores blancas y un broche de cintas magentas en forma de flor. Junto a estas prendas, venía un conjunto blanco y negro de Sirvienta.

\- Mi Maestro, ya estoy lista. Dijo ella, apareciendo ruborizada y viéndose bonita con ese atuendo.

Ronaldo se quedó también viéndola, estaba muy linda pero no emitía ninguna palabra al respecto, parecía que estaba congelado y el nerviosismo lo tenía cercado, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Ronaldo, ¿estás bien? Le preguntó ella, mientras que sentía como las lágrimas humedecían sus ojos.

\- Estás muy hermosa, sin cosplay o con él, siempre te verás hermosa. Le dijo, mientras que podía comprender el por qué de las lágrimas en el chico, nadie le había dicho algo así, que no importaba cómo se vistiera o como fuera en su actitud, siempre iba a tener a alguien que la apoyaría, no solo como un amigo, sino como su novio.

Inmediatamente, Peridot apoyó sus manos en los hombros del joven.

\- No quiero perderte, si algo te pasa, jamás me lo perdonaría. Dijo el chico.

Ella se quedó sorprendida, no podía hablar ni gesticular alguna palabra, ya que sintió como las lágrimas de ella también bajaban por su rostro y de hasta las prendas de Ronaldo.

\- Te prometo que nunca me iré de aquí, Ronaldo. Te lo juro. Prometió ella.

El chico acarició el rostro de la Gema del Planeta Madre y la besó dulcemente.

\- Puede ser que siempre me vean como una chica molesta, furiosa y hasta bastante fría, pero en el fondo, creo que este Planeta ya es mi nuevo hogar y que me gustaría seguir descubriendo. Dijo Peridot, mientras que se continuaban besando.

\- Juro que te mostraré cada parte, territorio y hasta los pequeños detalles, Mi Hermosa Gema. Juró Ronaldo, mientras que ambos seguían besándose y no se detenían para nada.

A pesar de la lluvia, el romance no desapareció esa tarde en Ciudad Playa.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Si preguntan por el cosplay de Peridot que tenía puesto, era de Rem, una de las protagonistas de un anime que he empezado a ver y que se llama Re-Zero: Starting Life in Another World, se los recomiendo :).**

 **Le mando saludos y un fuerte abrazo para AkumuHoshi, espero que te guste :D Saludos y que tengan un buen Martes para todos ustedes.**

 **P.S:** **¿Les gustaría que escribiera algún One-Shot de Amatista-Greg? :) Avísenme y yo les cumpliré su deseo.**


End file.
